


Electric Lips

by HeroSavesPeople



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry is the Flash but they didn't grow up together, Barry is the damsel in distress, Drowning, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance, WA AU, and Iris is his hero, and a smarty-pants that puts the pieces together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroSavesPeople/pseuds/HeroSavesPeople
Summary: No matter where they are, they will always find each other.When Iris saves a man from drowning, she's in for a surprise.





	Electric Lips

Iris closed her eyes as the breeze washed over her. It was a welcome sensation to her body heating up, her heart beating a little too erratically for her liking. But as she waited for his arrival, she wondered who could blame her.

She was well-acquainted with the Flash at this point, having worked with him for weeks, exchanging information and tips on whatever new meta he was dealing with at the moment. But after their last meeting, she had become acquainted with him in a way she hadn't anticipated.

Iris got lost in the memories of their last meeting that she missed that familiar crackle in the air. One second she was leaning against a brick wall on the roof of Jitters and the next she was twirled around and pressed against a more secluded part of the roof.

She let out a breathless giggle as he pressed his lips against hers. The current she felt coursing through her veins at the touch of his lips was something she could get used to. Her heart thumped against her chest as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands traveling up the back of his head and feeling the cool leather of his hood. Not for the first time, she wished she could pull it back and touch him properly, see him. She yearned to feel the touch of his hair between her fingers, his heated skin against her palm. But she knew he was still worried about her safety and feared knowing his identity would put her in grave danger.

She hadn't argued at the moment, happy to be in his company as he was, but that didn't mean she wasn't planning on wearing him down. For the moment though, she would enjoy the Flash's lips urgently devouring hers.

"Mm, sorry I'm late," he whispered against her. He kept his forehead pressed against hers. "How are you?"

She dragged her hand from the back of his neck to let her thumb brush against his wet lips, feeling the contour and shape of them. "I'm great now that you're here."

"Me too," he breathed. "I mean, I'm great now that I'm with you."

"Rough day?" she murmured.

Another breeze blew Iris's hair across her face and in the shadows, she could see a soft smile on his face as he gently caressed her cheek and tucked the stray stand away.

"Iris, I've been thinking…"

She waited for him to say something, but he simply took her by the waist and pulled her away from the wall. He slowly walked them backward until they were under the warm glow of the moonlight. And just like that, she could see his eyes. His face was still covered by his hood, but he wasn't vibrating his face like he normally would.

She let out a gasp, her hands slowly coming up to his face, touching his unconcealed cheeks as she got lost in his eyes. They were beautiful, deep green eyes framed by lashes that she'd only ever felt against her cheek. Now she could see they were enviably thick. She let her hands roam to feel the shape of his face, the slope of his nose as he looked at her with heavy eyelids.

He was breathing hard, his breath blowing in puffs against her face. She moved one hand down to his chest that was rising and falling rapidly and could feel his racing heart. It was beating so fast, too fast to be normal.

"Flash, your heart…"

"It's ok. That's how it always is around you," he uttered softly. "Every time."

He placed one of his gloved hands against hers, her eyes still glued to his. She was seeing another part of him that she never had. They say the eyes are windows to the soul and Iris was absolutely lost in his as they looked down at her with a warmth, a gentleness, unlike anything she had ever known. It took her breath away.

"Iris, I think I'm ready to--"

But before he could finish the thought, he turned his head away, as though listening for something. He frowned before letting out a sigh.

"Copy that," he said. Turning back to her he lets his eyes rove over her face, his brows furrowed. "I have to go."

And in a flash, he was gone.

***

"Dammnit!"

Iris watched as her spilled coffee slowly traveled toward her new leather bag.

"No, you don't. You already ruined my boots, you're not going for my Prada too," she grumbled, snatching it up before the coffee could touch her bag.

She felt a presence by her desk and looked up to see Linda lean against it with an amused look on her face.

"Are you…scolding the coffee?"

Iris heaved out a deep sigh, carefully blotting the coffee out of her suede boots. "It's been a day," she said. "More like, it's been a week."

She hadn't heard from Flash since the night she swore he was finally going to tell him who he really was. In all the time they had been meeting up at Jitters' rooftop, he had not once shown his face to her. He'd always kept a safe distance lest she made out any distinguishing features and in the moments that he did come close enough, he'd always vibrate his face.

But two nights ago, she finally saw him. She had caught sight of eyes so entrancing, her heart skipped a beat every time she thought of them, thought of the way they had looked at her so reverently. She could feel her skin flushing and hoped Linda didn't notice.

"What's the matter?" Linda asked. "Boy trouble?"

Iris abruptly looked up from her poor cleaning job. "Wha-no! No boys in my life and I'm keeping it that way." _Especially after they stare into your soul and then bail without a word._

"Huh. Maybe that's the problem."

Iris rolled her eyes with a smirk. "Don't you dare try to set me up again."

Linda grimaced. "Trust me, I learned my lesson. But, I was thinking we could go out for a ladies night."

"I don't know. I have to get some quotes for my article and then submit it to Scott before the deadline," Iris said. She looked down at her watch and caught the time. "Speaking of, I have to get going. Let's do pizza night in."

Iris gathered up her belongings and hurried out the door.

Linda rolled her eyes. "Boring!"

Iris made it to the bridge just in time to catch sight of CCPD's CSI team coming onto the scene. She ducked under the yellow tape only to be stopped by Detective Pretty Boy, a.k.a, Eddie Thawne.

"Iris," he said, blithely. "We've talked about this."

"Hmm, I recall you talking and me ignoring you, Eddie," Iris said, scanning the area. She did a double-take when she caught sight of a tall and slender young man crouching down with a briefcase. There was something strangely familiar about him.

Eddie followed her gaze. "You know him?"

Iris took advantage of his momentary distraction and scurried along.

"Iris!" he called out.

Just then the tall young man whipped around to turn toward her. He slowly stood up and gaped at her as Iris's steps slowed. The way he was looking at her startled her especially considering they were perfect strangers. She was too far to see the color of his eyes, but she could have sworn they were a shade of green.

He started to move toward her as though in a trance.

"Out of the way, Allen," an accented voice said. Iris saw a blond man walking up behind the tall one, carrying a large, metal equipment over his shoulder.

In his distraction, he didn't notice the equipment inching closer to the tall guy's head and Iris knew it was only a matter of seconds before he got knocked out.

"Hey, watch out!"

But it was too late. The metal equipment bashed the tall guy over the head, launching him over the bridge. Iris's heart leaped in her throat as she ran to the edge. She quickly took off her trench and kicked off her boots before diving into the lake below.

The chilling water enveloped her as she swam, looking for him. There was a bed of garbage at the bottom of the lake, cans and plastic and other miscellaneous trash, but Iris pushed past them, searching for the lanky body. She'd have to write about Central City's littering problem at some point, but after she saved the poor guy.

Finally, she found him floating just a few feet away. Using all of her energy, she swam closer and grabbed him by his armpits as soon as she reached him. She heaved them both upwards, resentful of her dress and his jacket in that moment. She was definitely going to have to dedicate a day to arms in the gym next time.

With a gasp, she broke the surface and used the momentum to drag him to shore. There were people clamoring around, but Iris paid no mind as she looked down at the man below her. He had such a sweet face, his dark, brown hair matted to his forehead.

"Come on, handsome, don't die on me now," she panted.

She swiped the hair away from his forehead and plugged his nose before tilting down to breath into his mouth. She felt a current travel through her veins and couldn't help the gasp that escaped her. Dimly, she thought there was something familiar about the sensation, about him as she pumped his chest with her hands.

She breathed into his mouth again, feeling the current once more before lacing her fingers together and pumping against his chest. _Please, please wake up._

And as though he heard her prayers, a moment later he sputtered and coughed up water.

"Oh," she gasped in relief. "You're ok."

She took his face between her hands and wiped away the water that dripped from her hair. "You're ok."

"Iris," he croaked.

Iris's heart stopped in her chest, before pattering rapidly. He knew her name. As she looked down at his face, eyes still closed, Iris's mind raced a mile a minute. Studying his face, slow realization began to dawn upon her. There was something familiar about the shape of his face, his lashes, his nose, his lips…his lips. When she touched his lips with hers, there was a current that she had only ever felt once in her life and it wasn't a something she had experienced until very recently.

And then his eyes fluttered open and Iris knew. As sure as she was of the beat of her own heart, she knew his too.

He looked at her with those shocking green eyes, framed by thick lashes and there was that adoring look as he stared up at her in awe. She was not a stranger to him and Iris knew in that moment, he was not a stranger to her.

"Iris."

She lets out a breath, smiling in disbelief.

"It's you."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this, would love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
